PIIVLSY
by eric clutter
Summary: L'histoire se passe pendant l'Arc du Futur. La bataille à venir risque d'être la plus dure de toutes. Autant profiter des moments que l'on peut avoir avec notre amant.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Le titre est un petit clin d'œil à une personne qui se reconnaîtra sûrement (à la fin de la fic vous avez la signification du titre) Bonne lecture à tous !**

_PIIVLSY_

« Uri ! Reviens-ici ! »

Gokudera poursuivait une énième son chaton adoré, non, plutôt sa saloperie de boite-arme qui venait encore de s'enfuir. Non pas s'en lui avoir laissé un bon paquet de griffures sur le visage et sur le dos (il aimait bien s'accrocher à lui.) Ça finissait toujours par des allées à l'infirmerie. Il faut dire en plus que c'était Yamamoto qui le soignait. L'épéiste avait plus de temps libre que l'argenté et en il profitait pour constamment nettoyer ses blessures.

Il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient en couple. Seulement, depuis leur venue dans le futur, ils n'avaient plus autant l'occasion de se voir. Comme à son habitude, l'italien se rendit à l'infirmerie pour être soigné.

« Viens Hayato, j'ai déjà préparé les pansements et le désinfectant. »

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de la pièce, en rougissant quelque peu en entendant prononcer son prénom. Il s'assied sur une chaise en ôtant son t-shirt pour que son ami se charge de ses soins.

« Je crois que Uri a encore des siennes.

- Ce chat... ! Je suis encore incapable de le dresser ! Mais j'y parviendrais, foi de Gokudera Hayato, bras-droit de notre Judaime ! »

Yamamoto avait enroulé des bandages autour du corps de Hayato, comme ceux qu'il avait lors de la bataille Varia. Les paroles prononcées par son amant lui avait rappelé une question qu'il s'était souvent posé. Quelle était la vraie nature de la relation de Hayato avec Tsuna ? Selon les propres dires de l'argenté, il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple relation entre un bras-droit et son boss. Ce n'est pas qu'il remettait en doute la fidélité de son ami à son égard. C'est juste qu'il faisait preuve d'un tel dévouement et d'une loyauté si grande, que cela l'amenait à se poser des questions... aussi désagréables soient-elles.

« Ouais... Tsuna est vraiment une personne importante pour toi... »

Le ton de son camarade le lui laissait présager qu'il était tourmenté. D'habitude il ne se préoccupait pas des peines de son ami. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'ils débutent leur histoire. Aujourd'hui, Gokudera faisait attention aux problèmes de son compagnon. C'était normal pour des... amoureux.

« Raconte-moi tout de suite, ce qui ne va pas !

- Mais non, je... »

Le japonais baissa la tête, en dépit de ce qu'il prétendait. Il avait bel et bien une interrogation dans son esprit.

« Ne me crois pas aussi idiot que cette vache ! Je vois bien quand ça ne va pas chez toi ! »

L'italien fut surpris en sentant deux bras chaleureux l'entourer et une tête se nicher sur le coin d'une épaule. A travers ce geste rempli de sympathie et d'une profonde tristesse, on toute la tristesse et l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait.

« Ça me fait mal, c'est tellement douloureux d'avoir des craintes pareilles. C'est surtout que j'ai horreur de douter ainsi de toi. Cela ne devrait pas m'être permis... C'est juste que tu es si obnubilé par Tsuna que je...

- Pffff... Tu es sans espoir !

- Je me doutais que tu me répondrais de la sorte. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir... Depuis notre arrivée à cette époque, nous sommes constamment pris par nos entraînements, cette bataille contre les Millefiores dont l'issue est encore loin d'être décidée. A cause de ça, nos rencontres en seul à seul se font de plus en plus rare. Ne plus avoir l'occasion de te toucher, je n'en peux plus de me retenir !

- Pauvre crétin ! »

L'épéiste reçut une superbe droite de la part du gardien de la Tempête. Il s'affala donc sur le sol et se releva ensuite, en tenant sa blessure d'une main. L'argenté était déjà parti... Takeshi était tout seul.

« J'ai encore gaffé... »

Hayato était parti sans rien dire. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Uri qui avait fait connaître l'enfer à son maître. Et donc, le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, l'italien n'eut d'autre choix que de retourner à l'infirmerie. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à réfléchir au fonctionnement de sa boite arme avec des blessures sur le corps.

« Salut Yamamoto...

- Ah... Entre, je vais m'occuper de toi, Gokudera... »

L'italien eut un blanc d'un instant. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il l'avait toujours appelé par son prénom. Revenir à ce moment à son nom, cela lui semblait être comme un couteau planté dans la poitrine. Il réagit donc, au quart de tour.

« ENFOIRE ! Tu as l'intention de rester combien de temps avec cet tête d'enterrement ? Ce n'était qu'une dispute et pas la fin du monde.

- … Je sais, mais au vue de ce à quoi on doit se préparer, je veux savoir... »

Gokudera sentit toute la volonté de son ami à vouloir une réponse franche. Cela ne l'empêcha de se dire à lui-même que c'était un parfait crétin doublé d'un sens de la logique bien à lui...

« Le Judaime n'est que mon meilleur ami, pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu t'imagines des choses stupides ? Ma loyauté à son égard n'a d'égal que celle d'un bras droit envers son boss ! Pour quelle raison y aurait-il autre chose ?

- … Merci de m'avoir répondu...

- Vraiment... t'es l'imbécile le plus con que j'ai pu voir de toute mon existence. Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un mec comme toi... Takeshi ?

- … … ! »

Rare sont les fois où Hayato l'appelait par son prénom. Quand il le prononçait, il le revoyait sans cesse le gardien de la Tempête le redire sur ses lèvres. A la grande surprise du japonais, l'argenté se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un baiser soudain, mais qui ravit le gardien de la Pluie à qui les lèvres de son italien manquait cruellement, ce qui était réciproque. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, il saisit le fumeur dans ses bras à la manière d'un prince enlevant sa princesse. Il l'amena sur le lit normalement réservé aux malades pour ensuite déboutonner son pantalon et de baisser sa braguette. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis un bon nombre de semaines. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça. C'est juste que comme n'importe quel homme, il avait des désirs autre que les sentiments eux-mêmes. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait imaginer une relation sans sexe.

Une fois sa verge découverte, il la suça avec une fougue plus vivace que d'habitude. L'ardeur habituelle qu'il montrait en était aujourd'hui décuplé. Gokudera ne pouvait qu'haleter sans cesse, tentant tant bien que mal à dissimuler sa voix aux éventuels personnes des pièces voisines. Takeshi ne voulait pas qu'il cache sa jolie, il désirait l'entendre à chaque minute où il profitait de ce corps qui lui était offert. Les allées et venues de la bouche du japonais se firent plus véloces tandis qu'il parcourait en même temps le torse de l'italien sous sa chemise. Il remontait et descendait le sexe en le passant de long en large sous sa langue. Il léchait également ses boules en se masturbant son propre pénis qu'il avait retiré de son pantalon. Il était prêt à passer à l'étape finale de leur rapport sexuel qui n'avait de cesse de l'extasier.

Il se releva et rabaissa complètement son jean. Après, il souleva les jambes d'Hayato et inséra son bas-ventre en lui. Habituellement, il essayait de ne pas lui faire trop mal mais cette fois il ne fit pas attention. Il était en proie à la rêverie. Revoir de nouveau le visage si embarrassé de son bien-aimé sous cet illustre instant le rendait heureux. La bataille à venir s'annonçait extrêmement difficile. Il faudrait peut-être se préparer au pire... La mort était la pire des conclusions possibles. Si c'était lui qui disparaissait... il ne sait pas comment réagirait son amant. Par contre, si c'est le gardien de la Tempête qui venait à le quitter ainsi, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Une seule solution serait alors envisageable pour lui. On dit que c'est la plus facile et qu'on refuse de faire face à la réalité en optant pour ça, qu'on est faible... Ceux qui ont prononcés de pareilles choses n'ont pas du être confronté à ce choix, ils ne comprennent donc pas... A quoi sert la vie si on doit la passer en étant séparé de l'être à qui l'on aurait jamais cru pouvoir obtenir l'amour ? A rien, c'est sûr... C'est pour ça que tant qu'il pouvait encore profiter de moments de bonheur comme celui-là, il les vivrait à fond ! Il avait sa propre définition de l'amour.

Ses mouvements continuèrent sur un rythme déséquilibré. Ils étaient tantôt rapide, tantôt plus lent afin de l'habituer à son intrusion dans son intimité. Si ça se se trouve ils c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour tous les deux. Et puis finalement, dans un dernier élan de hanche, le japonais se relâcha en Hayato pour ensuite se laisser retomber sur le lit. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux corps rapprochés et gardèrent leurs mains entremêlés durant leur sommeil. La porte était fermé, ils pouvaient se permettre un brève moment de repos.

Malheureusement, les deux amants n'étaient pas au courant que derrière la fenêtre d'un mur de l'infirmerie, il y avait eu un témoin de toute la scène, du début à la fin.

"Mrouuuu ! Myaaa !"

« Cette saleté d'humain incapable de voir les sentiments des autres ! Mais bon, il a su faire preuve de compassion et de compréhension, ça s'est très bien terminé pour eux deux ! »

"Myaou ! Nyaan mia. Miaou !"

« J'ai même pas le droit à un petit merci ! C'est grâce à moi que le gardien de la pluie s'est éclaté pour nettoyer ses griffures et que ça à finit en galipettes à l'infirmerie. Ils se sont bien amusés ! »

**PIIVLSY (Personnages Idiots Incapables de Voir Leurs Sentiments Yaoiste) Bon, le lemon est court mais j'ai préféré ne pas le faire long au vue de l'histoire.**


End file.
